Espérer
by RedZappelin07
Summary: Pemerintah berusaha menyelidiki Sword Art Online dengan mengirim seorang Agen yang terlatih, namun dia malah terjebak di dalam Game Kematian yang dibuat oleh Kayaba.


Espérer

Crossover : Naruto and Sword Art Online

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto and Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara.

Creator : RedZappelin07

Rate : T

Genre : Adventure, Action, Sci-fi and Friendship

Pair : -

Warning : SemiCanon!, OOC, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dan banyak lagi.

Summary : Pemerintah berusaha menyelidiki Sword Art Online dengan mengirim seorang Agen yang terlatih, namun dia malah terjebak di dalam Game Kematian yang dibuat oleh Kayaba.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Sword Art Online!

Sword Art Online atau sering disingkat SAO, sebuah game VRMMORPG terbaru yang dibuat oleh perusahaan bernama Argus, beberapa tahun yang lalu hanyalah perusahaan kecil kini menjelma menjado perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di Jepang. Namun, semua kesuksesan yang diraih perusahaan tersebut tidak terlepas dari kerja keras seorang Kayaba Akihiko. Seorang Game Desinger dan seorang jenius di bidang _Quantum Physics_ , dia merupakan direktur pengembangan Sword Art Online dan pada saat yang sama, pendesain Nerve Gear.

Dengan dilengkapi sebuah alat yang disebut Nerve Gear, yang memungkinkan pada penggunanya masuk dan beraktifitas dalam game layaknya dunia nyata. Dengan segala kelebihannya membuat game ini meledak di pasaran dan dalam waktu singkat 10.000 perangkat yang dipasarkan habis terjual hanya dalam waktu 1 detik.

Pemerintah melalui Kementrian Komunikasi dan Informasi berencana menyelidiki lebih jauh tentang hal ini. Dikarenakan Nerve Gear yang menjadi perangkat pendukung game ini terhubung langsung dengan sel-sel syaraf yang terhubung ke otak, membuat ini menjadi akan sangat berbahaya jika disalah gunakan. Akan tetapi, Pemerintah yang sudah terlanjur mengeluarkan izin pengembangan dan pemasaran produk ini kepada Argus tidak dapat berbuat banyak, mustahil mencabut izin yang telah diberikan tanpa alasan dan bukti yang jelas, karena bertentangan dengan Undang-Undang yang berlaku.

Pemerintah berinisiatif mengirim orang yang berpengalaman dalam dunia game dan dapat dipercaya untuk terjun langsung kedalam game dan menyelidiki hal-hal yang mencurigakan yang mungkin dapat dijadikan bahan pertimbangan.

Dan orang yang terpilih adalah Namikaze Naruto, cucu dari Jiraya yang merupakan pensiunan yang disegani di Militer. Namikaze Naruto merupakan seorang anggota Kepolisian dengan Pangkat Perwira Muda, dia lulus dari Akademi Kepolisian ketika usianya baru menginjak 18 tahun. Selain merupakan lulusan terbaik diangkatannya, Naruto juga cukup berpengalaman dalam bermain game yang merupakan Hobinya sejak kecil.

Disinilah Naruto sekarang, berbaring di sebuah kasur putih dan dikelilingi bermacam-macam alat untuk memantau kondisi tubuhnya. Tak lupa, sebuah Helm yang terhubung dengan kabel terpasang dikepalanya.

Ini adalah sebuah misi yang cukup aneh baginya, memainkan sebuah game dan melakukan penilaian terhadapnya bukan lah pekerjaan yang tepat untuk orang seperti dirinya. Seharusnya pemerintah menunjuk orang yang berpengalaman dalam dunia game atau setidaknya gamer yang masih aktif dalam misi ini. Tetapi pemerintah tetap menunjuknya dengan alasan 'membutuhkan orang yang dapat dipercaya'.

"Link Start" dengan satu kalimat pendek dia memejamkan matanya dan perlahan dia masuk kedalam dunia game.

 _ **\- RedZappelin07 -**_

 _ **2 Desember 2022, Aincrad lantai 1**_.

Kota yang dimana aku berada saat ini terlihat seperti kota bergaya Eropa pada abad pertengahan, bangunan-banguan bertingkat 2-3 yang tersusun dari batu merah, dan jalan-jalan tikus yang banyak bersebaran disetiap sudut kota menjadi daya terik tersendiri bagi orang-orang sekitar.

"wah,, tempat ini terasa sangat mirip dengan aslinya" aku memandang takjub keseliling tempat kuberdiri. Menurut informasi yang kuterima sebelum Login, tempat ini merupakan **Starting City** tempat para player baru akan ditempatkan ketika login, tempat ini juga merupakan kota terbesar di lantai 1 Aincrad ini.

Aku berjalan-jalan diantara kerumunan orang dengan penampilan _Eksentrik_ , "aku tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana rumitnya membuat game seperti ini. Setiap objeknya dibuat sangat mendetail, bahkan aku dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahku dan juga aroma musim gugur yang tercium oleh hidungku terasa sangat nyata" ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

Sekitar 3 jam aku berkeliling disekitar kota, aku mendatangi setiap hal yang membuatnya tertarik, seperti toko-toko yang menjual berbagai barang hingga restoran yang menjual makanan. Semuanya ku catat dalam memoriku dan taklupa juga untuk mengambil _ScreenShot_ dengan suatu alat yang berbentuk kubus.

Ketika sampai digerbang yang merupakan jalan keluar kota, tampak beberapa NPC berlalu lalang. Aku berjalan keluar, dibalik gerbang kota terdapat padang rumput yang membentang luas, disinari cahaya jinga sang mentari yang hendak kembali keperaduannya, samar-samar juga terdengar suara kawanan burung bangau yang hendak kembali kesarang mereka.

Dikejauhan disebelah pohon kulihat dua sosok sedang melawan monster berwujud babi hutan, terlihat salah seorang yang mengenakan ikat kepala berwarna merah saja yang melawan sementara yang satunya lagi pria berpakaian biru gelap hanya melihat-lihat tak jauh darinya.

Laki-laki berikat kepala itu beberapa kali berusaha menyerang dengan pedang bengkoknya yang lebih mirip sebuah pisau, namun tak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Beberapa kali juga laki-laki yang satunya seperti member interuksi seraya mengarahkan kembali babi hutan itu kearah laki-laki berikat kepala.

Aku tidak dapat mendengar apa yang kedua orang itu katakana karena jarakku yang jauh ditambah suasana yang agak bising karena pasar dibelakangku, namun aku tetap memperhatikan mereka seraya memakan roti yang kubeli dari salah satu toko yang kukunjungi sebelumnya.

Hingga sejenak Pedang melengkung milik laki-laki berikat kepala itu mengeluarkan cahaya, postur tubuhnya menempatkan pedang diatas bahunya dan kaki yang ditekut agak lebar. Pedang itu melesat membawa penggunanya dengan sangat cepat dan membuat bekas tebasan pada babi hutan yang tidak beruntung itu.

Hingga tanpa kusadari sudah berjam-jam aku disini, karena aku Login pada pukul 13.20 tadi, tepatnya setelah makan siang. Karena dalam tugas kali ini aku tidak diberi target yang spesifik mungkin beberapa gambar yang kuambil ini sudah cukup sebagai bahan laporan.

Belum lagi aku membuka menu untuk Log-out, sebuah bel tiba-tiba bergema dari pusat kota. Perlahan beberapa Player yang ada disekitarku mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan, kemudian aku juga mengalaminya.

"apa-apa ini?" teriak marah salah satu Player yang tubuhnya juga mengeluarkan cahaya, dan sedetik kemudia dia menghilang.

"a,, apa yang ter—"

* * *

"keluarkan kami!"

"awas kau kayaba!"

"arghhh…."

Terjadi kepanikan diantara Player-player disekitar ku. Pengumuman gila dari Kayaba Akihiko atau menurut klaimnya sebagai Tuhan dari dunia ini, pengumuman yang mengatakan "tidak ada tombol Log-out. Kalian harus menyelesaikan game agar dapat keluar dari game ini" membuat kepanikan masal dimana-mana. Ditambah lagi klaim lain dari Kayaba yang menyebutkan "tidak ada metode lain untuk menghidupkan seseorang dalam game. Jika HP-mu 0, Avatarmu akan hilang selamanya, dan secara bersamaan, NerveGear akan menghancurkan otakmu" memperparah kepanikan yang terjadi, apalagi saat dia mengatakannya dia menyertakan bukti-bukti pemberitaan dari "Dunia Luar".

'ohhh sialll!. Ini sudah menjadi game kematian' rutukku. Kecurigaan yang selama ini menjadi desas-desus menjadi kenyataan yang mengerikan. Kelemahan atau disebut celah yang tidak aman dari Nerve Gear benar-benar menjadi mimpi buruk yang mengerikan. 'apa yang diinginkan Pria sialan itu!?'

Aku berjalan menjauh dari keramaian, mencari tempat yang sepi untuk menenangkan diri adalah hal yang kubutuhkan saat ini. Aku berjalan entah kemana kaki ini melangkah, hingga aku sampai pada gerbang ditempat terakhir aku diteleport paksa. Berjalan gontai kesalah satu gang kecil yang juga merupakan jalan lain untuk keluar dari kota.

"dukhh,,," Aku meninju dinding tak bersalah yang ada disampingku, tidak terasa apapun karena rasa sakit yang merupakan salah satu Sensor yang ditiadakan di game ini.

Nafasku memburu, Jantungku berdetak capat tak karuan. Emosi yang memuncak, rasa kesal yang tak tertahankan. 'padahal Kakek sudah memperingatkanku untuk tidak menerima misi ini' rutukku, Siall!.

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, aku melakukannya beberapa kali hingga aku cukup tenang untuk berfikir. "Husff…" aku menhela nafas untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku mencoba duduk bersandar pada dinding dan membuka Menu, untuk sekilas aku mengecek kembali tombol Log-out yang sekarang hanyalah kotak kosong. Ini jauh diluar perkiraanku dan beberapa ahli yang ditugaskan mamantau keadaan tubuhku selama aku berada dalam game.

Dapatkah mereka menemukan jalan keluarnya? Dapatkah mereka mennyelamatkan kami dari dunia ini? Sekelebat pertanyaan memenuhi kepalaku untuk beberapa waktu. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh hanya bergantung pada mereka, aku harus berjuang untuk diriku sendiri, tidak ada jaminan mereka akan berhasil dan menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti.

Dengan bermodalkan tekad untuk bertahan, aku membuka Map yang menunjukkan beberapa lokasi. Tidak ada tanda khusus yang menandakan sebuah Desa ataupun Kota lain dalam Map ini, hanya gambar-gambar yang seperti menunjukkan Ketinggian tanah atau pembatas perbukitan yang tidak terlalu berguna. Hanya terdapat seperti penunjuk arah yang selalu menunjuk kesebelah kanan, "sepertinya ini juga berfungsi sebagai Kompas" pikirku.

Aku bangkit berdiri kembali, berjalan menyusuri gang sempit ini hingga sampai diluar dinding kota. Dari yang kudengar dari percakapan beberapa NPC, Desa terdekat sekitar 30 menit berjalan kaki kearah selatan. Aku memeriksa kembali isi dari Infentory-ku "ahh,, aku harus membeli Potion untuk berjaga-jaga". Aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali kedalam kota. uang atau yang disebut Col milikku tersisa 9.850 lagi, sebelumnya aku membeli sepotong roti sebelumnya, jadi Col untuk Player baru adalah 10.000 Col. Heh, mengingat jumlahnya membuatku agak merinding.

Kini aku sudah berada ditoko NPC yang menjual Potion. Kerumunan orang yang berada di Aula tengah masih cukup ramai meski tak seramai tadi, tampaknya beberapa Player juga sudah bergerak.

* * *

 _ **5 Desember 2022, Aincrad lantai 1**_.

Tiga hari sesudah game kematian ini dimulai. Beberapa Player sudah mulai beraktifitas normal, bahkan desa yang kusinggahi saat ini sudah banyak Player yang berlalu lalang.

Seminggu ini kuhabiskan waktu untuk berlatih [Sword Skill] atau membunuh Monster-monster lemah yang sering berkeliaran disekitar desa. Dan hari ini aku memutuskan untuk mulai menjelajahi **Dungeon** , walaupun menjelajahi Dungeon itu sangat berbahaya untuk dilakukan seorang diri, tapi siapa lagi yang dapat kuajak untuk ikut bersamaku?

Tak terasa aku sudah berada didepan pintu masuk dungeon. Sebelum memutuskan untuk menjelajahi Dungeon seorang diri tentu saja persiapanku kali ini kubuat sematang mungkin, aku membawa 4 Pedang cadangan dan beberapa Potion untuk _Hunting_ kali ini, aku juga sudah berlatih beberapa [Sword Skill] sebelumnya.

Kini aku berada di hutan sebelah selatan Desa Horunka, quest yang kutrima kali ini dari NPC wanita Pedesaan yang tidak sengaja kutemukan disekitar desa.

Perlahan aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki deretan pohon yang mujulang tinggi, kuedarkan pandanganku disekitar mencoba mencari Little Nepentyang menjadi target buruanku saat ini.

Aku berhenti berjalan sejenak, dan setelah memastikan tidak ada Monster jenis lain disekitar, aku berpaling kembali pada Little Nepent yang berjarak sekitar 20 meter dari tempatku berdiri. Aku berlari lurus, ketika jarak menipis, Little Nepent menjulurkan akar-akar yang mengeliat, aku melompat menghindari serangan pertamanya. Dan melakukan serangan balasan, bilah pedang bersinar samar-samar biru muda, dan bersama efek suara yang tajam, [Slant] pedang ditanganku menebas membentuk garis melintang ditubuh Nepent.

[Slant] merupakan bagian dari [One Hand Sword] yang kupilih untuk mengisi salah satu dari dua [Slot Skill] milikku. Dan [Slant] merupakan skill yang paling banyak kulatih tiga hari belakangan ini.

"Shuuuu!"

Dan dengan lolongan yang deikeluarkan, Nepent mendorong kelopak bunga berdurinya tepat kearahku. Membaca lintasan dalam sekejap, aku melompat kekiri untuk menghindari serangan itu. Merengsek maju aku mengangkat pedangku kebagian yang menghubungkan bagian kendi dan tangkai tebal. HP bar Nepent merosot, dengan lebih dari dua puluh persen penurunan.

Mengeluarkan suara marah sekali lagi, tanaman mengangkat kendinya. Sebuah cairan hijau pucat ditembakan keluar dengan penyemprot, dan membentuk uap putih saat jatuh ke tanah. Aku berhasil menghindarinya dengan berlari mundur keluar dari jarak serangan Nepent yang menjangkau area lima meter tersebut.

Merengsek maju sekali lagi, menghindari akar Nepent dengan pola yang sama dengan yang pertama. Bilah pedang ditanganku bercahaya sekali lagi, System mengarahkan pedangku menebas dengan cepat dari kiri kekanan dan lalu sebaliknya, ini merupakan Sword Skill dua tebasan yang kukuasai dengan susah payah, [Horizontal Arc].

Bar HP Nepent berkurang derastis sekali lagi. Seiring dengan jeritan, Nepent itu membungkuk mundur dan tidak bergerak untuk beberapa detik. Aku kembali melakukan [Slant] dan [Horizontal] setelahnya, memanfaatkan Stun yang sedang melanda Nepent tersebut.

Little Nepent membeku dengan warna biru, dan kemudian meledak terpisah. Poin exp Little Nepent dua kali lebih besar dari babi hutan. Pertempuran berlangsung sekitar lima puluh detik, jika aku melanjutkan dengan waktu yang konstan, aku akan mendapatkan efisiensi yang baik.

* * *

"shahs" bunyi pecahan Nepent ke seratus lima puluh enam, entah mengapa, dari sekian banyak Nepent yang kusembelih, namun [Bakal biji Little Nepent] yang menjadi target dari Quest belum kutemukan. Mataku tertuju pada sesuatu bola berkilauan ditempat Nepent terakhir tadi mati menjadi pecahan Poligon, aku mengambil bola tersebut dengan tangan kiriku yang tidak memegan pedang, Window terbuka–[Bakal biji Little Nepent].

"huh,, benda ini ternyata" desahku. Memasukan benda itu ke item Inventory milikku, sekilas aku melirik item yang ada disana. "ternyata ini pedang terakhir" melirik pedang ditanganku yang sudah kehilangan HP nya sedikit, ketika bar HP pedang ini habis, pedang ini akan pecah dan aku tidak akan memiliki senjata lain andai saja aku bertemu monster lain dihutan ini. Ternyata keputusanku membawa pedang cadangan sangat tepat.

Ketika aku sampai di desa, bergegas aku kerumah NPC Nona Pedesaan yang memberi misi ini tadi. Mengetuk pintu demi kesopanan, dan lalu membuka pintu, Nona berbalik, dengan sesuatu yang mendidih di atas kompor seperti biasa. Mengambang di atas kepalanya adalah emas [ **!]** Yang melambangkan sebuah quest berlangsung.

Mendekatinya, dari dalam inventori, aku mengambil bola bersinar samar cahaya hijau–[Bakal biji Little Nepent] dan menyerahkannya.

Wajah Nona itu menjadi cerah, tampak seolah-olah dia dua puluh tahun lebih muda dalam sekejap, dan menerima bola yang kuserahkan. Saat ia terus mengoceh dengan kata-kata syukur, log pencarian di sebelah kiri pandanganku diperbarui.

Dari dalam, dia diam-diam mengeluarkan pedang panjang dengan sarung merah, dan meskipun mungkin tampak bobrok, itu memberi kehadiran yang sama sekali berbeda dari peralatan awal. Kembali sebelum aku, dia mengulurkan pedang dengan kedua tangan, bersama dengan kata-kata terima kasih sekali lagi.

"... Terima kasih."

Aku menggumamkan satu kata, dan menerimanya. Pedang yan diberikan NPC tadi jauh lebih berat dari pedang pendek yang kugunakan sebelumnya. Pesan penyelesaian quest melayang di tengah pengelihatanku. Poin bonus tambahan exp, dan levelku menjadi tujuh.

Sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan NPC wanita tersebut, tanpa sengaja aku melirik nama pedang yang baru diberikannya, " _ **Anneal Sword**_ " gumamku pelan seraya berlalu.

.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

A/N : Fic pertama saya :/


End file.
